1. Background Art
The present invention relates generally to the field of object detection, evaluation and counting. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for detecting the presence of a passing object, providing an image of the object and utilizing the image to identifiably include the object in an overall count.
It is known in the art to utilize light emitting sources and photo detectors to detect the presence of a passing object. For example, in the manufacture of pharmaceutical pills, a dispensing machine known as a slat filler is utilized for filling pill bottles. In order to determine how many pills are fed into a bottle, a number of inspection apparatus have been coupled to or around the slat machine.
Inspection apparatus have typically been optical counters. Some of the optical counters have required a feed system that ensures that the objects, which are to be counted, are presented across a photo detection device in a single file. Further still, such systems have required that the objects are spaced a sufficient distance apart to allow discrete passing of objects between a light source and a sensor. Such system interfere with the packaging process by placing constraints on the feed rates of the pills and requiring mechanical adaptations to the bottle filler. The accuracy of such systems is also an issue with respect to miscounts caused by shadows and other interference. In an attempt to overcome some of these limitations other counting systems were implemented.
For example, in some prior art systems an array of light sensitive elements have been provided to measure by triangulation, individual distances to successively scanned points on the surface of a passing object. Thereby obtaining position data for the scanned points. The position data is then used in relation to a reference plane to provide a profile of the passing object along the scanned points. While the triangulation method improved accuracy and proper detection of an actual object, the problems relating to the bunching of pills and the location of such detection relative to the opening of the bottle remain unresolved.
Other prior art systems have incorporated a bank of at least two linear arrays, which extend in the direction of the reflected light beam. The arrays are positioned such that a light beam from the scanned points can straddle over the linear arrays. By utilizing a scheme of creating definite subdivisions of light receiving elements, the prior art system produces a coded signal that can be readily interpreted by relatively simple circuitry. None the less such systems have required the addition of supplementary hardware to the slat filler machine in the form of pin purge bars. Further still, this and other counting systems have not provided counting of the objects and rather have focused on merely just detection. Even further, these prior art systems have not utilized image captures to identify and count objects.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system to provide object counts in manufacturing process, wherein the system is easily configured to suit the dimensions of intended articles of manufacture as well as the manufacturing equipment. Further, there is a need for a system that is able to accurately identify objects that are to be counted and to count the objects.